


Meant to Be

by SotekNexus



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotekNexus/pseuds/SotekNexus
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year and on his way to class when he spots Luna by herself. What results from their brief interaction will change everything.





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> World and characters are not my own. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

Harry was on his way to his afternoon class when he spotted Luna wandering the corridor by herself. He was late, but decided to say hello to her anyway. She did not seem to notice him at first and had stopped to admire a painting of a Norwegian Ridgeback in flight.

Harry walked over, but soon realized that the painting of the Ridgeback was right next to a painting of a sleeping wizard and his toad. As he drew near, the snoring was almost unbearable. He had no idea why Luna would choose to stand there.

“Hello Luna,” he greeted her happily.

“Hello Harry,” she replied in her usual dreamy tone.

“On your way to class?” He asked, fighting the urge to run from the snoring.

“No, not today,” she told him and thankfully moved away from the paintings.

Harry turned to follow her, collecting his books under his left arm as he did, and trying to keep up with her.

She was moving quite quickly, even though she didn’t look like it. Harry asked her concerned, “Where are you headed?”

“Oh, I thought I’d go visit the thestrals today. There was a younger one that looked a little off and I am afraid it might be sick, so I’ve decided to check in on it.”

Harry looked around the corridor and seeing that no one else was around, he placed his hand on Luna’s shoulder. He stopped her and asked, “Are you ok?”

Even though she said she was visiting the thestrals, it was odd that she was going during class. From what he knew of Luna, she was a very good student. Since they’d been in class together, she hadn’t missed a day yet.

Luna looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. Harry wasn’t sure why, but it made his heart flutter. It was moments like these that he felt like he really connected with her. As strange as she was, she was also smart, brave, and caring. The longer he knew her, the more endearing she became.

Luna lifted her hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Her lips were silken and warm against his.

“I’m fine. Thank you Harry,” she whispered and then turned to walk away.

Harry stood there dumbfounded. Had she just kissed him?

Harry blushed, but he felt something else happening as well.

 _Not again,_ he thought to himself.

The last couple of weeks, strange things had been happening _down there._ He’d woken up in the morning and found himself warm and excited and noticed his private area was bigger and protruding. He had no idea what was happening—and it was so embarrassing. He’d been having to tuck it into his boxers or wait for it to go down.

What was worse, it somehow kept happening when he was snogging with Ginny. Harry knew that it had something to do with being a young man and with what he and Ginny were doing, but Hogwarts didn’t teach about _that stuff_ and Harry really hadn’t thought about any of it with everything else going on. Last year had been a really hard year for him and it seemed this year wasn’t going to be any easier.

Luna disappeared down the corridor, so Harry turned to find a lavatory. Once he’d found one, he quickly made his way into the nearest stall. He placed his books on top of the toilet and began to unbuckle his belt.

He unzipped his pants and slid his hand over his boxers, feeling his penis. He felt along the length of it and as he did, he realized it felt strangely good. Initially he’d meant to tuck it into his boxers again so he could make it to class, but in that moment he found himself unable to do it. Instead, he moved his hands between the flap that covered the opening to his boxers and placed his hand on his dick. He let out a small sigh as he did. It felt hot and thick in his hand and it felt good to touch it with his bare skin.

Harry pulled it out and looked at it. His penis looked so much bigger like this, he hadn’t realized how big it became when it was hard. He moved his palm and fingers along it and closed his eyes, letting out an excited breath. His hand felt _so_ good against it, it tingled wherever he touched it.

When his fingers came to the head, he encircled it and gasped with pleasure. On impulse he started to slide his hand up and down it, focusing on the head and just underneath it. Something really tingled every time he rubbed it there. His movements were slow and exploratory at first, but as he continued, he began to move faster.

As his pace quickened, his hips instinctively moved with it. He moved even faster and a strong, exciting feeling was building. His breathing was heavy and his legs started to feel weak, so he braced himself with his other hand against the wall, his legs spread on either side of the toilet.

“Uh,” he moaned. 

His cock was so hot and hard in his hand, it pulsed and sent a little shock wave of pleasure, so he gripped it harder, and really jerked it. Harry squeezed it as he did, each stroke harder and faster. The tip of his head felt hot and a strong tingling sensation was building—and then suddenly he couldn’t take it, he hammered his hand along his cock and an incredible sensation bursts from it. White liquid spurted out from his dick as wave of intense pleasure riddled his senses.

“Ahhhh!” he cried out in ecstasy.

He gripped his dick, panting, as a little more liquid came out. He leaned against the wall, dick in hand, with his pants down, unsure of what to do. He felt incredible and didn’t want to move. Strangely, his mind kept repeating one thing: Luna.

After a few minutes his orgasm reduced to a small, pleasurable hum and he was able to grab some tissue paper and wipe himself off. He’d gotten some white stuff on his hand and needed to wipe it off of the toilet seat as well.

 _What had just happened?_ He thought. It felt so good and yet he’d never done anything like that before. Should he tell someone?

He wasn’t sure. Something in the back of his mind told him to keep this private. Harry wondered if the other boys did things like this, but he wasn’t going to ask them. Maybe if one of them brought it up…but no, it was too embarrassing.

After checking over his clothes and books to make sure nothing was on them, Harry went to the sink to wash his hands and figure out an excuse for why he was going to be so late. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his glasses.

When he stepped out of the lavatory, he looked up and down the corridor for Luna, but he didn’t see her. He wondered if he would see her in class tomorrow and then wondered why he cared so much. He shook his head and continued to class, deciding he should forget about everything.  

 

 


End file.
